Stormcaller
by Lady Emerald Grey
Summary: Aren't you still getting over Terra?" "Tara Who?" BBxOC
1. Chapter 1

Stormcaller: Ch.1

"What would you like to order," asked the waitress. The Titans were at there favorite pizza parlor after another day of fighting villains.

"We'll have a large pepperoni," said the masked leader, who everyone knew as Robin.

"And can you make half of that with just cheese? I'm vegetarian." She looked over at the boy who just spoke. When his green eyes met her greys, something happened that neither have ever felt before...

She smiled. "Me, too. That'll be out in 'bout fifteen minutes." Then, she walked away to wait on another table.

"Well, she was kinda cute," remarked the metal man, eyes shying toward Beast Boy. She was cute... and tall...and had long, wavy hair. And when she smiled, you can see tiny freckles on her cheeks.

"And I think she likes you," added the empath, grinning.

"Perhaps you should ask her out on a date," said the alien girl.

"Will you three butt out? He's probably not over Terra, yet."

Beast Boy was still staring at the sun shining in her brown hair. "Tara Who?"

* * *

The waitress brought out the pizza while Beast Boy was in the bathroom (he drank too much soda). " Would you like anything else?"

Starfire asked, "May we have some mustard?"

"Sure," she grabbed a bottle of another table and sat in on their's. "Anything else?"

"Yes, may I have the number to your phone?"

Her eyes widened, "Uhh..."

"I think she means for out friend," said Robin, and gestured toward the empty seat.

"Oh!" She reached in her pocket for a pen and wrote down on a napkin. She leaves on the table where Beast Boy was sitting.

* * *

By the time he got out of the bathroom, the waitress was already gone (her shift was over). But, there was pizza! He dug right in.

"Dude, you got some sauce on your face."

"Oh," he grabbed the napkin in front of him and wiped it off."Thanks, Cy."

Raven was looking at him. "You should probably look at that napkin."

He listened to her and saw what was written: "966-9996" and was signed "Emma-Lee" with a smiley face. He looked across the table at Starfire.

"You are welcomed," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormcaller: Ch.2

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

"Why?"

"Because he was feeling a little crumby!" This made Emma-Lee giggle. _Holy crap, she likes my jokes_, Beast Boy thought.

Both were dressed casually for their first date. Beast Boy was wearing a black and purple polo shirt ,and jeans. Emma-Lee was wearing shorts with a pink Peta t-shirt. They went to the movies to see _Ponyo_, grabbed some ice-cream, and headed back to her house.

"So...did you like the movie, Emma-Lee?"

"Yeah, it was really cute." There was an awkward silence as they were licking there ice-cream cones. "You know, you could call me Emee if you want."

"Emee...cool. You could call me Gar."

"Alright. What's that short for?"

His eyes and ears went down before he muttered out, "Garfield."

"Like the cat...that kinda fits."

He handed her his ice-cream ("Hold this"), and then morphed into cat. "Meow."

She giggled. "You're not quite fat enough."

They walked a couple more blocks before they stopped at a house with peeling, white paint; broken windows; and a dying lawn surrounded by a barb-wired fence. "This is it," Emee said to Beast Boy(now human).

"So...do you want me to walk you to the door?"

"Um..." she was rubbing the back of her neck, "No, that's fine."

"Okay, well...goodnight."

"'Night, Gar." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Well...'Bye!" He turned into a hawk and flew back to Titans Tower.

She waved until he was out of sight. Then she opened the gate, and walked into the house, which smelled of cheap wine and vomit. Emee' mom was passed out on the woke up when she heard the door shut. She rubbed her eyes and saw her daughter come in. "Where the-" Mrs. Woods said a word inappropriate for this rating, "-have you been?!"

"I told you, I was going out."

"Don't talk back to me, young lady! And where did you get that ice-cream? What have I told you about wasting our money on crap?!"

"First of all, you waste 'our' money all the time on booze. Second, most of 'our' money you stole from Grandpa's retirement fund. And Gar bought the ice-cream for me."

"I'd ask you who that is, but...," she rubbed her eyes, "I'm preety tired."

"Okay, Mom." Emee helped her mother get to her bed. Then, she cleaned up the puke, went to her bedroom, lit a candle (to get the stench out of her nose), curled up in bed, and read a book she found in a used book store called _Joey the Wolf_.

Emma-Lee Woods was always different from the other kids. Her father left when she was nine, and has spent the last six years taking care of her mother alone. (A/N Yeah, you read that right. That's not a typo.) She could understand why Dad left Mom, but she couldn't understand why he left her, too, on that rainny day in April. _Why couldn't he take me with him_, she always thought. But, that's not the only thing that sets her apart from the other kids.

The weather always seems to matck what she was feeling. It's sunny when she's happy. It rains when she's sad. There's a thunder storm when she thinkd about her dad, or about why her grandfather never talks to her anymore. Books used to be the only thing that kept her skies clear, but now there's something else.

And he's named after a pudgy orange cat.

_**Joey the Wolf**_** was written by my great-grandfather William Ackerman. If you happen to find it anywhere, check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stormcaller: Ch.3

"I don't believe it. You actually beat me!"

Beast Boy and Emee have been dating for a few months now, and she's been hanging out an Titans Tower very frequently. Today, her, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing Mario Kart on their Wii. And Emee totally whooped Cyborg's can.

"Nice," Beast Boy high-fived her. She smiled triumphantly. All of the sudden, the alarm went off.

"Titans, go!," Robin yelled.

Beast Boy called to Emee, "We'll be right back," as they flew out the door (some figuratively, some literally).

Emee sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs, not knowing what to do. She finally decided to watch TV. When she turned it on to her favorite soap, the local new anchor, Clark Barger, was on the screen.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement. The Teen Titans are battling Cinderblock, and he is winning._" They showed an clip of Cinderblock knocking down Starfire in mid-air. "_Will this be the end for our young heroes?_" The camera focused on Beast Boy's unconcious body.

"NO!!"

"_What's this? It appears that a lightning bolt struck Cinderblock and electricuted him. The Teen Titans have saved our city once again. Weird. Donna_" she's the weathergirl "_never said anything about a storm today..._

**It's short, I know. And sorry I didn't make the battle more epic, I'm not much of an action writer.**


End file.
